Mr Fix It - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Rachel's apartment complex's maintenance man is replaced by Finn, a younger, new tenant trying to save a few bucks on rent each month. Rachel met him when she called the landlord complaining of a leaky faucet. She expected the older man who always fixed things in the apartment complex, so a handsome, young dreamboat showing up at her door.


Title: **Mr Fix It AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 08-08-12, Updated: 08-08-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,329

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Mr. Fix It

AU Finchel

'**Rachel's apartment complex's maintenance man is replaced by Finn, a younger, new tenant trying to save a few bucks on rent each month. Rachel met him when she called the landlord complaining of a leaky faucet. She expected the older man who always fixed things in the apartment complex, so a handsome, young dreamboat showing up at her door with a toolbox was the last thing she was expecting. Suddenly, a lot of things in Rachel's apartment need fixing.'**

Rating: M definitely for smut and language.

Disclaimer. Don't own anything, all in good fun, and maybe OOC characters you are forewarned.

**Chapter 1**

Everything was a mess, the sink was faulty, and her refrigerator had kept making that damn humming sound every few minutes. She was in no means in shape for this type of mess right now. She had enough things going on right now as it is with rehearsals and voice lessons.

She had called Bill the maintenance repair man that lived on site to get this fixed a week ago, but only got his machine. What the hell? She groaned as she saw the leaky faucet.

This was just not her day, she needed this fixed now, but she couldn't afford to have someone come take a look at it, wasn't that the whole point of having a maintenance man in your complex?

The knock was soft but enough for her to hear.

"Coming!" Rachel said groaning once more as she ran to the door. She was hoping it was a miracle.

When she opened the door she revealed what seemed to be a 6 foot 3, brown haired, really attractive guy. He smiled down at her and held up his toolbox.

"Hiya…I'm the new maintenance guy….heard you were having some troubles….can I uh, come in?" He asked politely.

She saw the way he was dressed, this boy was very attractive and he looked not nearly as old as Bill did.

"Oh um, yeah sure…uh, did Bill send you?"

He smiled at her even wider, god he was very attractive, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Nope, actually I'm going to be taking over for Bill, he is pretty sick…." Rachel looked down, guilt going through her head, she had been thinking bad things about this man and he was sick probably in a hospital somewhere.

"He actually gave me his apartment, pretty low rent and since seeing as I fix things for a living…it was pretty much a win-win. Anyway, he told me to check messages, and you had like 6 on there…"

Rachel gulped feeling a little embarrassed. "Uh yeah sorry about that…"

He shrugged "No biggie…uh but you must be Rachel…from the messages I take it."

She smiled and nodded. God was it hot in here? He had on a white shirt and she could definitely see the outline of his muscles pressing against his shirt.

"Oh yes, I am. And you are?"

"Oh sorry about that, yes I'm Finn…Hudson." He pulled his hand out, luckily he had cleaned it before.

She smiled once more and took his hand. It was miniature compared to his.

Finn was a very respectful guy, and he usually kept his cool around the girls…but this girl, there was something about her that made him feel a little guilty for the thoughts that entered his mind. She was one of the most attractive woman he had seen in a really long time, she had that true honest beauty. And the way she was staring at him, made him feel a bit nervous.

"So um, what did you need me to fix? I didn't really listen to the whole messages, sorry got preoccupied with hurrying to your rescue."

She chuckled and shrugged it off "No worries, I'm just glad you came. My faucet and my refrigerator is making this sort of mmmm sound. "

He laughed at the way she tried to explain that "An mmm sound?" He asked mockingly.

She laughed along with him. "That's the best I can do to try to explain what I meant."

"Ha, that's okay. That's pretty self explanatory. Good try though…so uh you live here alone?" God did that sound cheesy or what? Horrible way to try to find out if she was with anyone.

Rachel could sense what he was getting at….did he find her attractive as well? She really hoped so.

"Yeah it's just me…so uh you are going to be living down the hall and taking over his apartment?"

He looked over at her as he placed his toolbox down. "Yeah I am…" They stared at each other for a little bit, and it seemed like the connection was immediate.

Rachel bit her lip and smiled nervously.

"I should probably get to work right?" He laughed at the silence.

She nodded "Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded "Yeah water would be great, thanks."

She nodded and walked over, grabbing a water out of the fridge and handing it over to him. Their fingers grazing ever so slightly, almost making Rachel jump from the touch, but she kept steady and stared at him. He gulped but took the water, smiling as a thank you.

"I should probably leave you to it…." She said, but instead she stood watching him as he bent over grabbing some of the tools, bringing his shirt to ride up, exposing his back….oh wow, this was going to prove to be very difficult.

Finn could sense that Rachel was standing a few feet away, what was it about her that made him feel this way, not only was she absolutely beautiful, but her energy and the fact that he himself got excited…it was just strange.

As he finished he looked around for her, almost like searching to see if she went anywhere, but sure enough she was standing a few feet away.

"All finished…." He said wiping the sweat from his head and pulling his toolbox up with him.

She smiled "Thank you so much, I truly appreciate you taking the time to do that…."

He nodded "Of course, If there is anything ever that you need me to do, I'm down the hall…and you know the number."

She smiled once more and nodded "Thanks Finn…"

"No worries Rachel."

But when Finn left there was a weird sad feeling, like she wanted to explore that a little more.

0o0

"Wait so you are telling me there is this insanely hot repair man living in your building, that takes care of all the repairs? Oh wow that's the most action I've heard of coming from this place since I lived with you…"

Quinn's voice piped up. Rachel laughed "I'm thinking I kind of like him…"

Quinn laughed at her friend and sighed "Of course you would…I'm assuming he is tall, dark, and handsome, right?"

Rachel laughed and nodded. She knew her too well.

Rachel bit her lip before speaking once more "I had a thought though…." She said as she sipped on her wine, "I think I'm going to purposefully break radiator…."

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she looked at Rachel with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?...Wait like what do you mean on purpose? Oh God Rachel are you thinking what I am thinking you are going to do?"

Rachel bit her lip once more, but couldn't hide the really stupid and mischievous grin that played on her lips.

"What? You don't get it, he is really hot…you know how I am with guys…I don't just ask them out…."

Quinn scoffed "Oh no, but instead you pretend to have stuff that is broken or purposefully break stuff so he will come over, are you insane? Why aren't you just like a normal human being and ask him out?"

Rachel groaned "I don't do that! Not everyone is like you Q, I can't physically make myself ask a guy out…and I know it's weird to do something like this…but I really like this guy. And you didn't see him in here the other day…I really think he might like me too. Look it doesn't have to mean anything…"

Quinn's eyes went wide "Whoa…are you saying you just want to have sex with him?"

Rachel once again bit her lip for the 3rd time in less than 5 minutes.

"Oh my god you do! You want to sleep with him…..Rachel!"

"What?! Oh like you haven't done it? I'm 22, I can make my own decisions thank you very much…."

Quinn groaned and laughed at the way Rachel's eyes were scanning the room as to what she could break. "You are so crazy you do realize that right?"

Rachel chuckled "I've been told."

0o0

"Knock knock…handy mans' here…"

Rachel answered the door and laughed as Finn held up the toolbox with a huge smile on his face.

"That's your catchphrase or something?"

He laughed "I don't know…had to come up with something, and I didn't think Maintenance guy would suffice…."

Rachel chuckled and opened the door wide so he could come in.

But instead he just stared at her, she was wearing really short shorts, with a tank top that showed her belly button. Wow she looked fucking sexy as hell. He felt his cheeks blush as he noticed she was still looking at him, and all he was doing was staring at her body.

Rachel saw the way he looked at her, and wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring at her. Wow the way he was looking made her whole body tingle.

"Are you going to come in?" She asked nervously.

He needed to look away from her body, but it was almost impossible with what she was wearing. "Oh um, yeah…sorry." He said quietly.

"Whoa…do you have a sauna going on in here….?"

Rachel laughed "Well I told you my radiator broke, and now it's stuck with this temperature…hence the clothing in Winter…"

He chuckled but felt his cheeks still blush once more at her words.

"I'll take a look at it…." He walked over, and she followed right behind.

"Water?" She asked as she walked to the kitchen, now Finn stared at her butt…his mouth almost watering at how sexy she was. He nodded stupidly and hoped she hadn't seen the way he was staring at her.

"Oh it seems like the dial was jammed…I just have to turn it 3 dials up and you are good…."

Rachel wanted to curse herself for not knowing how to break crap, that meant he was going to leave and she didn't want that.

"Oh…so you are done?" She asked sadly.

He looked over at her with two water bottles, smiling up at him.

He gulped at the way she was staring at him. "Yeah but uh I could take that water off your hands though…"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry." She said chuckling, and walking over to hand him the water. He towered over her, and since she was barefoot it made it even worse.

"You're very short…" He said laughing as he looked down at her.

"Says the giant…." Both of them now laughing.

"Thank you…for coming over and everything…." She said pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Anytime…I love saving a damsel in distress…"

"Well technically I wasn't really in distress, but maybe in a few hours in this heat….well then I definitely would have been."

Silence it seemed overcame in her living room, but she did the only thing that came to mind.

He looked sweaty and It seemed like his muscles glistened in the light. She grabbed his shirt, which made him go completely still. He stared down at this tiny girl, she looked almost like she was completely wanting something….and he was very nervous.

She tugged on his shirt, and pulled him down, he definitely didn't need telling twice. He let her do her thing and he didn't need a code to know when a girl wanted to be kissed.

Their lips met, and for an instant he wanted to stop it and say that this shouldn't be going on…that was one thing that Bill did tell him, rule # 1 of doing this job…never fall for a girl, or sleep with her.

But here he was completely pressed up against this girl that he barely knew…but definitely wanted to get to know better, and his mind went blank…all the wrongs going out the window.

Before he knew it he had picked her up, and her legs wrapping around his waist. Every so often one of them would grunt or moan into the others mouth.

He had walked a little bit ways away and onto the couch pushing her onto it and pulling her down as he placed her gently down. His hands working their way down from her hair to the side of her chest, and then down her waist.

His mind went blank, but realized that he needed to stop, as badly as he didn't want to…he needed to stop.

"Whoa…what are we doing?" He asked looking at her and how red her lips were from their kiss…only assuming his were too.

Rachel stared a bit shocked that this had also gone down.

"I-I don't know…"

"Maybe I should go…" But all Finn wanted to do was continue. What the hell was he doing?

Rachel just stared but nodded, realizing that maybe Quinn was right.

The door shutting made her put her hand to her lips and feel how hot they were to the touch….but instead of feeling bad about it, all she wanted was for Finn to come back.

TBC…


End file.
